narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
This Village Exists?
A blistering wind blew in from the Land of Wind through the calm forest. A certain woman had been in her favorite spot in the forest. A glade that she had created as a getaway when she was bored. Sitting in the middle, she had been throwing kunai at a tree. As she threw her last one, it shifted course and missed her target. 'That's strange...' She thought as she stood up. 'That wind... what was that just now?' She asked herself. The Wind grew strong, as a certain Suna ANBU walked past a foreign village, "Suna's targeting this village ?, I don't actually care, but what of it ? We are already fighting some other countries, This is utter bullshit." the man thought, has he stood on the tree's overlooking a training field. "The Wind's growing strong, I must postpone this risky operation for a while," he thought, has he rested upright on that sturdy branch of a tree. Back in Sunagakure, the ANBU squad and the Kage held a quick secret meeting on the emergence of a new village has a top power. "I heard, its that meteorite !" the head commander, Umaiyō Tsuragai spoke out, in a angry voice, "If only he can somehow access that weapon, he could utilize it to its 100%, those villagers aren't worth it." His second in command, Hirogatō Amaniya agreed, has he quickly took a scroll and began designing plan for counter-attack. The newly elected Kazekage, Shira Yūka, laughed,as he spoke "I have sent that man to deal with the meteorite, it is going to be ours." Hearing the creaking of a branch, Chieko snapped her head up to the direction it originated. "Whose there?" She called out. She readied herself in case of attack. Ryōma, looked at the direction, the feminine voice came from. "Hmm, a girl for tonight," he thought as he instantly appeared a few meters away from Chieko. "Hello Miss, I am a traveler who lost his way in the woods, can you please take me to a nearby inn ?" he said has he coughed. Chieko gave him a skeptical look. "A traveler?" She asked. "I've never seen any travelers move so fast before." She gripped the kunai in her hand. "Would you be so kind as to show me just how fast you can you really can move?" She asked with a smile as she threw a punch to the man's face. "Well, I am used to running through forests since childhood, hence I got that speed ! It's got ofte...." Ryōma said has he got hit by a punch, which made him fly backwards, but he immediately, took to his feet standing up again, "Oh ! feeling bored, wanna spar ? Just tell me your name... mine's Kōgayashi Nibumarō." As her fist collided with his face, she marked him. Chieko shook her hand in slight pain. 'Damn, that guy has got a hard head!' She glared daggers at the man once more. 'No traveler would just give out their name like that. It's got to be a fake.' She told herself. Taking up a defensive stance, Chieko performed a few hand seals. "It's already in motion." She said as she weaved out the last seal. Chieko jumped up over the man. Upon landing, she instantly pivoted on her left heel and threw a strong kick to the side of the man's head. Following the kick, Chieko threw a smoke bomb at his feet. Knowing that it would obscure his vision, Chieko used the smoke as cover to create a shadow clone and take the rear behind it. The clone threw several shuriken while the real Chieko threw one of her special kunai. Ryōma, known for his physique training, wasn't fazed much by the punch, however, that shock left him no room to counter the next kick, which left him kneeling on the ground, "Such speed,.... he grinned, no this is some sort of a flicker, I can't even read her movements," he thought, while he spread his chakra into the vast sand that slept in the area, as he was covered with smokescreen. the smoke proved no effect to him, as he was used to conditions that made breathing and visibility difficult, i.e. the sandstorms of the vast Suna deserts. Sensing with the sand, Ryōma identified two figures, excluding him, inhabiting the area. Ryōma calculated various possibilities of attack combinations. Using the Sand, under him as a platform, he immediately used to hover above towards the skies from the smoke, As he almost got out of the smokescreen, several kunai's passed under him as one of them slightly hit is legs, making it bleed. As soon as the kunai was close enough, Chieko and her shadow clone teleported to Ryouma with the original grabbing the kunai and the clone using Fire Release: Strike of the Sun and attempted to slam the orb into the man's chest. The original Chieko attempted to place the Infinite Embrace barrier in order to hold him still.